


Change Me for The Better

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: While he wouldn't have gone so far as to call it 'love at first sight,’ it had probably been something to that effect, when he first laid eyes- no, when he first caught Baekhyun's *scent* in the crowded, dimly lit room of the frat house.





	Change Me for The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Demon! Baekhyun and Werewolf! Chanyeol meet at a Halloween Party. Cross-Posted from AFF. 
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Lots and Lots of filthy, filthy smut.  
> Poorly disguised PWP.  
> Knotting.  
> Self lubrication.  
> mpreg mentions.

While he wouldn't have gone so far as to call it 'love at first sight,’ it had probably been something to that effect, when he first laid eyes-  _ no, _ when he first caught Baekhyun's  _ scent _ in the crowded, dimly lit room of the frat house. 

 

They were hosting the annual campus Halloween party- complete with an overabundance of alcohol, questionable recreational substances, and a fair share of both costumed and scantily clad participants. Everyone was invited, and judging from the tightly packed bodies, and there being too many smells to decipher, nearly everyone was there, too.

 

Not that he was terribly bothered by any of it- that was the societal norm, or so it seemed. Indecency and inebriation. Mythical, age-old creatures were required to adjust, too. 

 

It wasn't his fraternity, that was hosting the party, but with his best friend being President, attending was mandatory. Chanyeol was a people person, and no matter how distasteful it was to the general public, people who could barely walk in a straight line and who slurred their speech were people, too. Drunk people. 

 

He'd been thoroughly enjoying himself, despite not being anywhere near trashed, but the  _ moment _ Baekhyun entered the house was the  _ moment  _ his ability to feign normalcy started slipping from his grasp. 

 

He paused, mid-conversation, earning a “Chanyeol?” From the unfortunate, and now nameless, faceless, individual who'd been making idle conversation with him. 

 

”Sorry.” He breathed, blinking heavily a few times in an attempt to clear his head, “I need to go.” 

 

His eyes scanned the crowd, and then he promptly took off in the general direction of where he'd been able to scarcely pinpoint the scent. Chanyeol didn't hesitate to force his way through the throng of people- driven by the fact that the source was getting stronger, and  _ stronger, and- _

 

Oh. 

 

Chanyeol stalled, some few feet away- swallowing dryly as he took in the sight before him. He could  _ fe _ e _ l _ his blood run hotter in his veins, perspiring at a faster rate, mouth hanging open for all of five seconds before he gained enough self awareness to close it- breathing heavily through his nose. Panting like a dog, no matter the shared similarities, wasn't quite attractive, nor socially acceptable. 

 

One sweeping glance, and Chanyeol was hooked. 

 

The first thing he noted was that it,  _ he,  _ was most definitely male. Not that he was opposed to that, but it exceeded the norm. Second, was his stature. Short-  _ small,  _ in comparison to Chanyeol. Third, his hips and thighs- squeezed into an impossibly tight pair of black jeans that emphasized his subtle curves in the best of ways. 

 

Of course, there were a lot of other things he noted, too- but most pertinently was that he somehow felt  _ different. _ Off. Not  _ bad,  _ per se, but definitely… Almost… Unnatural. Chanyeol knew better than to doubt his intuition. 

 

But he didn't feel  _ dangerous _ , didn't feel  _ wrong _ , either. He couldn't place it, but-

 

“Chanyeol!” His head whipped towards the source of the sound- shaken from his apparent reverie. It was Jongdae, Jongdae who was standing right in front of-

 

The current center of his attention turned towards him, slowly, carefully, posture nothing short of tense. Jongdae was probably saying something else, but then they locked eyes. 

 

Chanyeol was a predator. 

 

But this… Person, standing there in front of him, made him feel like prey. 

 

First, he sized Chanyeol up, tilting his head to the side  _ just _ so. Like he was judging. Evaluating. When he found whatever it was he was looking for, he relaxed, a soft smile pulling at his mouth. The look in his eyes changing into something more along the lines of inviting. 

 

He had the fleeting thought that maybe… Maybe he'd been wrong about him not being dangerous.

 

But it was too late for doubts.

 

Chanyeol  _ wanted. _

 

He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. A cool hand touched his forehead, “Are you okay? You're burning up.” It was Jongdae, again. Chanyeol found his voice just long enough to murmur a small, ”I’m fine.” In response. 

 

“I'm Baekhyun.” The third party finally announced, extending a hand in his direction. Chanyeol made pause, eyes flickering between the hand and Baekhyun's face as he reached out to shake it.

 

“Chanyeol.” His voice sounded strained- at least to his own ears, but neither commented on it. 

 

“Have you two…” Jongdae trailed off, eyebrows drawn together in confusion as his eyes darted between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

 

The sexual tension was practically _ tangible _ . 

 

They'd shared the same space for maybe a few minutes at most. Not touching. Not particularly close. They hadn't even  _ said _ anything, beyond seemingly half-hearted introductions.

 

“No. This is the first time we've met.” Baekhyun replied, gaze landing on Jongdae for all of five seconds. 

 

“We haven't.” Chanyeol continued, cocking his head slightly as his eyes narrowed minutely. “Definitely haven't.”  _ I'd remember anyone with a face, a body, like that.  _

 

_ “ _ Right.” Jongdae cleared his throat, “I don't think I'm needed here- plus I have other, more  _ important, _ people to see, yet.” A small feline-esque smile curved at his mouth. “See you two later…” He paused. “Maybe. Probably not, hey?” 

 

He chanced a glance at Chanyeol, clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly, and murmured a low, barely audible  _ “ _ Good luck.” Before promptly excusing himself.

 

And he probably should have taken that to heart. Into consideration- but how could he have possibly known that he'd really,  _ really _ need it later?

 

There were about a dozen clichés that could have followed suite, be it Chanyeol suggesting “ _ Why don't we get out of here _ ?” Or “ _ How about we go somewhere quieter, so we can ‘talk.’” _

 

But any potential for said clichés was lost when a much smaller, and softer hand found his own- no warning, no words exchanged. In fact, Baekhyun wasn't even looking  _ at _ him-

 

His grip was surprisingly strong, and Chanyeol nearly found himself stumbling forward when Baekhyun pushed his way through the crowd and towards the door. Where were they going? The thought crossed Chanyeol's mind briefly- prior to it dawning on him that, if it was with Baekhyun, he didn't really care.

 

They broke through the threshold, and Chanyeol was relieved to find at least a moment of clarity- the cool, fresh air untainted by the scent of sex, sweat, and alcohol. Dissipating the dizzying scent that belonged to Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol sighed in relief, wiping at his forehead with the edge of his sleeve and taking a few seconds to gather his bearings.

 

“Are you alright?” There was something akin to concern, there. “You're really hot.”

 

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed at what he could only assume to be an incredibly blatant come-on, but when he met Baekhyun gaze, it felt  _ real. _ He deflated, some, a small, secretive smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Why do you care?” He tried for playful, but wasn't even entirely convinced himself. He winced inwardly. But Baekhyun didn't dignify that with a response, continuing to look up at him expectantly. 

 

“I'm fine, yeah. The house was pretty stifling.” 

 

“Good!” Baekhyun replied in tandem, continuing to pull the much larger man along with ease. He sounded almost… Giddy. 

 

Wiggling his fingers and walking a little bit faster to catch up, Chanyeol managed to slip his hand out of Baekhyun's grasp to align their palms instead- fingers laced together in a manner that was probably  _ too _ intimate for two people who were, for all intents and purposes, complete strangers.

 

But Baekhyun didn't comment- just looked at Chanyeol curiously for a few seconds, as though debating something, as the couple walked side by side.

 

The silence that lingered between them wasn't awkward or uncomfortable- odd, maybe, he'd have placed Baekhyun as being a lot more talkative. It was a welcome reprieve from the meaningless, tense conversations he was forced to endure on day to day basis.

 

They didn't really have anything to talk about- not yet, anyways. And that was okay. 

 

In the brighter atmosphere, Chanyeol realized a few more things about Baekhyun- namely, that he had, in fact, dressed up for the Halloween party. That was a good thing. He was able to have fun, didn't take himself too seriously; Chanyeol was intrigued. Casually, mind you, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was the presence of the thin, dark tail draped over the curve of his ass and swaying along with his hips as he walked, alongside the set of curled horns that he'd managed to, somehow, seamlessly attach to the sides of his head. 

 

“Are you supposed some sort of demon?” Chanyeol blurted, making pause before quickly amending himself, “Your costume, I mean.” 

 

Baekhyun remained silent for a few seconds before shrugging offhandedly. “Yeah.” There was amusement, there. “Something like that.”

 

“Don't you want to know where we're going?” Baekhyun questioned lightly, a few moments later, an eyebrow arched and lips pulled into a slight frown.

 

Chanyeol shrugged, tempted to repeat his earlier sentiment but forgoing it to say, “What's the fun in that?”

 

“Is there anywhere you  _ want _ to go?” Baekhyun tried, prompting a few moments of silence from his new, tall companion. 

 

“You don't know where we're going, do you?” Chanyeol chuckled lowly, reverberating through his chest and through Baekhyun's bones. 

 

“No idea. I just wanted to get out of there, you know, after I found what I was looking for.” 

 

“What were you looking for?” 

 

“Honestly? I had no idea until I actually saw him.” Baekhyun’s lined eyes roved over him once again. Slowly. Appreciatively. 

 

“Are you hitting on me?” Chanyeol snorted good naturedly. A genuine smile on his lips. 

 

“Do you want me to be?” Baekhyun tried lightly, head tilting  _ just _ so.

 

He gave pause, pretending to weigh the idea in his head for a few seconds. 

 

“Yeah, I think… I'd like that.”

 

“You're painfully cute. I  _ almost _ wish we could take it slow. But I don't think I like you that much, yet.” Baekhyun smirked, and Chanyeol shivered involuntarily- struck with that same feeling he'd had when Baekhyun had first looked at him, back at the house.

 

“I hear I'm charming, somehow. I don't really see it myself, but you know what? I'm going to make that happen.” Genuine determination was there, Baekhyun arched an eyebrow, waiting for Chanyeol to elaborate further. 

 

“By the end of tonight, I'm going to  _ make  _ you like me that much.” 

 

“And if you don't?” Baekhyun implored.

 

“I will.” 

 

“Okay, theoretically, if you don't? What happens then?” 

 

“Then you can forget that we ever met and we can go back to being strangers. If… That's what you want.” Chanyeol adopted something of a kicked-puppy look, it was endearing. He wasn't leaving Baekhyun much room for doubt, the way he was carrying their conversation. 

 

“So where are we going?” Chanyeol sure bounced back quickly enough.

 

“I’m going to leave that for you to decide.”

 

“Are you hungry?” Chanyeol tried. 

 

“Not r- Well,  _ kind _ of.” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a cursory once-over, before meeting his gaze. Chanyeol did the same, an amused smile pulling at his lips when they locked eyes. “Yeah? Me too.” But neither seemed to hold any intentions of  _ actually _ grabbing something to eat. 

 

Baekhyun hummed in thought, subconsciously bringing his opposite hand up to run the pads of his fingers over the swell of his bottom lip. Chanyeol caught himself staring for what was probably too long- until a smirk pulled at the corners of Baekhyun's lips, prompting Chanyeol to raise his gaze when he belatedly realized he'd been caught. 

 

“My place is a bit of a distance from here,” Baekhyun waved his opposite hand vaguely, looking at Chanyeol expectantly. 

 

And, knowingly, Chanyeol completely played into it- fully aware that Baekhyun  _ already _ had him wrapped around his finger. “My place it is.” He breathed out a soft sigh.  “It's not too far.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, a self-satisfied smile on his mouth. 

 

“If you can even wait that long.” 

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, smile fading. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

 

“I think you know  _ exactly _ what I mean.” 

 

“Is that a challenge?” Baekhyun inquired, a brow arched, scoffing at Chanyeol's one-shouldered shrug. “Fine. Let's see who can wait the longest, then. If you want to play it that way.” There wasn't even an  _ ounce _ of hesitation, there. In fact, Baekhyun sounded  _ so  _ sure that it wasn't leaving  _ any _ room for error.

 

Not that he'd have doubted him, anyways. Chanyeol was fully aware that he'd be the first to snap. He was  _ already _ burning up; it was only a matter of time, now. 

 

Conversation grew scarce, from there. Out of nervous anticipation on Chanyeol's side, who could only hope that Baekhyun felt even a fraction of the same way. 

 

He doubted it, however.

 

They made good time, and in under half an hour they managed to make it back to Chanyeol's flat- a pleasant surprise to Baekhyun, who had fully expected Chanyeol to live in a dorm like the other eighty-some percent of the college population.

 

The privacy was welcome. 

 

Chanyeol kicked his shoes off after finally,  _ reluctantly,  _ letting go of Baekhyun's hand- pleasantly cool, still, despite having been held in his own for an extended period of time. 

 

While he hadn't  _ quite  _ been sure what to expect upon arriving, it definitely wasn't for the much smaller, much shorter man to curl his fingers in the front of his shirt to bodily  _ haul _ him around to press- no-  _ pin _ him up against the front door of his  _ own _ place. Maybe the reverse, had Chanyeol been worked up enough; It wouldn't have been the first time he found himself pinning down a near stranger. 

 

But he didn't have much time to think about the oddity of it, not when Baekhyun was threading his fingers through his hair in order to pull him down- pressing their mouths together in a kiss that didn't hold even a semblance of chaste or tentativeness. It was messy, sloppy- teeth clacking together, the smaller man's tongue already in his mouth- breaking when Baekhyun ducked down to trail his lips along his jaw and down his neck, effectively leaving Chanyeol breathless. 

 

“I thought we… Were challenging one another to see who could wait the longest.” Chanyeol swallowed dryly, gaining only a hum of acknowledgement in turn, before Baekhyun broke away in order to pull Chanyeol's shirt off over his head. 

 

“We were.” He sounded awfully composed, hands coming down to undo his belt, and then the front of his jeans. “You win.” He smiled up at Chanyeol, eyes alight with  _ something  _ indecipherable, and Chanyeol once again got that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

There was something he was missing- but he couldn't place  _ what. _

 

Chanyeol had a sex-drive just like any other virile, warm-blooded man, but there was a certain sense of  _ urgency _ that tinged the air, made him do a double-take. Baekhyun practically exuded it, alongside a distinctly alluring, warm, almost  _ sweet _ scent that had Chanyeol's head spinning. Baekhyun attached his mouth to to the space where his neck and shoulder met 

 

It had his vision blurring, and he clenched his hands into fists- sharpened nails biting into his palms, canines feeling too big for his mouth. Every nerve was alight, and just as Chanyeol had feared, his control was slipping. 

 

Normally, it could be reigned in. Could be suppressed. Normally. But he was very quickly discovering that  _ normal _ had never been the case, not with Baekhyun. There was  _ something. _ It had been drawn out of him with intent. Like Baekhyun knew  _ exactly _ what he was dealing with,  _ exactly _ what he was. 

 

What, precisely, had he gotten himself into?

 

Was Baekhyun dangerous? A threat? That wasn't what Chanyeol was picking up. Baekhyun wasn't malicious. 

 

“ _ Come on, puppy. _ ” Baekhyun breathed, then, voice high, sending warmth through his chest and into the pit of his stomach. So he knew, then. But  _ how? _

 

But he snapped- not far gone enough to undergo a full transformation, but enough so that his more sane, more  _ human _ mind had been pushed to the side. Overridden by his basic urges, adopting a more primal temperament. 

 

That was what Baekhyun wanted anyways, right?

 

He had their positions switched in seconds- Chanyeol's much larger hands wrapped around his wrists and pinning them to the door on either side of his head. Grip tight, unrelenting. He had a thigh wedged between his legs- and Baekhyun was undeniably hard against his hip. Chanyeol rocked his hips forward- eliciting a breathy, soft sigh from Baekhyun that had him repeating the action. He could hear Baekhyun's heart racing, could scent his arousal so potently that it was _almost_ _too_ much. 

 

This was because of him. This was  _ all _ because of  _ him.  _

 

If he had  _ wanted _ Baekhyun before, he  _ needed _ him then- face buried into his neck, mouth on his jugular, tasting his pulse. Teeth teasing but not breaking the skin. Not yet. 

 

“ _ Good boy, _ ” Baekhyun purred, voice  _ dripping _ with seduction, as Chanyeol ground their hips together- and he very definitely could have gotten them off just like that. It probably wouldn't have even taken very long.

 

_ “But you want to fuck me, right?”  _ There was almost amusement there, but Chanyeol couldn't quite tell. Didn't quite care.

 

“Clothes.” He managed, somehow, to slip his wrists from Chanyeol's grasp- giving him something of a shock when he overpowered him,  _ again _ , to push him back.

 

“Keep your hands off of me until we get to your bedroom and I'll let you do  _ whatever _ you want to me.” How hard could that be? 

 

Baekhyun's movements were slow- he wasn't in any hurry, his hips swaying tantalizingly with every step forward. He started pushing his jeans down, shimmying them over his hips.

 

And  _ then _ he bent over to take them off entirely,  _ right _ in front of him- making a show of it, of course, like he knew  _ precisely _ what he was doing to Chanyeol. A few more steps after  _ slowly _ rising back up and he was hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs and letting them fall down- stepping out of them as he left a clothing trail in his wake. 

 

He left his hoodie on- falling just below the small of his back and offering just the  _ slightest _ glimpse of what laid beneath- or rather, what  _ didn't.  _

 

Chanyeol didn't have the time, nor the patience, to dwell on the fact that he hadn't needed to guide Baekhyun to his room- not when, as soon as he passed through the doorway, was crawling onto Chanyeol's bed like he belonged there. 

 

Baekhyun didn't get the chance to turn around like he'd intended- not when the bed dipped behind him and Chanyeol's hot,  _ big _ hands were grabbing into his hips, thumbs pressing into the dips of where his hip bones stuck out faintly from his flat stomach. 

 

He sighed in approval when Chanyeol started kneading at them- fully aware of his position, of the fact that Chanyeol was positively  _ devouring _ him with his eyes. 

 

Withdrawing one hand, Chanyeol curled his fingers around the tail laying over the cleft of his ass- making pause when he felt the  _ weight _ of it in his hand. Running the pads of his fingers along it, feeling the smooth texture- not unlike the scales covering the body of a reptile. It was a brief moment of clarity, of softness, and when he slid his hand up to feel for the base, using his other hand to push up his sweater, things were finally starting to add up. 

 

Baekhyun was watching him over his shoulder, and Chanyeol startled when it twitched in his grasp- when it curled around his wrist and constricted. It felt like a snake- the muscle inside of it only offering the slightest amount of give when Chanyeol  _ squeezed _ it in turn- not missing the way Baekhyun's breath hitched audibly. 

 

He pushed it out of the way, wincing minutely at how tight it was around his wrist, and Baekhyun dropped his upper body onto the mattress- cheek resting against his folded forearms. Everything Baekhyun did was  _ sensual _ . Had a certain degree of grace, of a smoothness that humans certainly didn't possess. 

 

Baekhyun swayed his hips just  _ slightly _ from side to side, and the moment of clarity was gone. 

 

If his scent had been alluring before, it was positively  _ intoxicating _ now, and when Chanyeol ducked down to mouth at the space just below the tip of his spine, where his tailbone extended into an  _ actual _ tail, he started trailing downward- hands coming up to spread his cheeks. He pulled back to chance a glance downward, groaning lowly in his throat- somehow this part of Baekhyun was  _ perfect _ too- like he was  _ made solely  _ to be fucked.

 

He pressed his face between them and lapped over his hole- pausing, momentarily, before bringing up one hand to press the tips of his fingers inside of Baekhyun's body- they slid in with almost impossible ease. He was tight, but his inner walls were perfectly forgiving, and  _ hot _ , in stark contrast to the coolness of his skin. 

 

And  _ wet _ , and Chanyeol ducked back down- something akin to a growl rising up from low in his chest when he pushed his tongue inside, withdrawing his fingers to grab onto his hips when he slid it in as far as he could- licking into him in slow, deep strokes that had tiny, nearly imperceptible shudders quaking through Baekhyun's body, had soft noises leaving parted lips. His taste was the primary motivator- his natural wetness almost  _ sweet _ , holding an addicting scent that Chanyeol couldn't quite decipher. 

 

_ Omega _ , was what Chanyeol's wolf was urging, whose instincts were on high alert, now. Omega meant  _ mate, _ essentially designed to be the other half of an Alpha wolf. Meant Baekhyun could carry and bare his pups.

 

But the similarities didn't equate to reality- Baekhyun most definitely  _ wasn't _ a wolf. 

 

Baekhyun's thighs shook, and Baekhyun gasped sharply- more of his natural wetness following suite- dripping out of him, Chanyeol's saliva leaving a pleasant, tingling sort of sensation inside of him, while a mixture of both slipped down his perineum, over his balls and down the inside of this thighs. 

 

He sighed in both relief and minute disappointment when Chanyeol withdrew his mouth, reluctant to flip over onto his back- surprised that Chanyeol hadn't decided to just take him on his hands and knees. Surprised that Chanyeol hadn't asked any questions. Demanded any answers. 

 

When the wolf made to push his sweater off and over his head, he raised his arms to help him- relaxing with a certain amount of  _ ease _ that he hadn't felt in _ too  _ long. 

 

He couldn't recall the last time he'd felt like he was being taken care of. 

 

This wasn't a bad thing. 

 

Chanyeol kicked off his own jeans and then pushed himself between Baekhyun's legs- grabbing the underside of either thigh to pull them up and around him, to shift Baekhyun so that he was situated in his lap. He wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's hips, and his arms around his shoulders- sighing softly when one hand found his waist.

 

He kissed him, again, carding his fingers through Baekhyun's soft hair, and Baekhyun's eyes fell shut of their own accord. 

 

It was  _ weird. _

 

He felt… He  _ felt _ . 

 

He wasn't sure what it meant, but when he started kissing Chanyeol back almost feverishly, he  _ felt _ . His heart racing anew. 

 

And Chanyeol, in turn, felt  _ calm. _ When Baekhyun shifted his hips to sit more comfortably in his lap, when Baekhyun kissed him back just as roughly.

 

But when Baekhyun raised his hips, and Chanyeol reached down to push his cock inside of him, the spell was broken.

 

Instincts took over once more, Chanyeol's mouth finding his neck, hands squeezing his ass as Baekhyun began riding him- sharp nails biting into soft, flawless skin. One hand was clutching onto Chanyeol's shoulder, the other wrapped around the back of his head- pulling him in even closer as he tilted his head back, exposing the unmarked expanse of skin of his neck more pertinently.

 

Baekhyun was  _ perfect. _ In every sense of the word. From his flawless skin, to the way his hair was sticking to the sides of his face and forehead with perspiration. From the high, breathy moans of encouragement he was releasing intermittently, each time Chanyeol bottomed out inside of him, to the way he was fucking himself back onto Chanyeol's cock each time Chanyeol rocked into him. He had a pretty mouth, lips pink and kiss-swollen- a pretty cock, hard and reddened and completely untouched, leaking precum at the tip. 

 

He'd managed to draw out of him what normally laid far beneath the surface. Suppressed for the well-being of others, and himself by extension. He knew what he was dealing with, or so it seemed. Knew how to handle him. It. And the creature one might assume would have been absolutely  _ ravenous _ after being suppressed for so long, was calmed- because this magnificent  _ creature _ on top of him, Baekhyun; who he'd tracked by scent amongst hundreds of tightly packed bodies and smells… Was  _ precisely _ what he-  _ it _ not only wanted, craved for, but  _ needed _ . 

 

The urgency that had previously tinged the air had dissipated, some- replaced by something more along the lines of contentedness. Of satisfaction.

 

A startled cry escaped Baekhyun's lips, suddenly- nails biting into Chanyeol's shoulder as he stilled. “Stop. Stop,” He all but whimpered, leaning back, slightly- eyes clenched shut. Chest heaving with every breath. 

 

The wolf was panting just as heavily- hot breath coming out in puffs against his skin, against his neck, made sensitive with all the marks Chanyeol had already left behind. The whine he released from low in his chest was involuntary- unable to be suppressed. 

 

“Just… Hang on. I'm trying to- You're-” It was a rare occurrence that Baekhyun found himself at a loss for words, felt tongue-tied or disoriented.

 

But Chanyeol was positively  _ intoxicating _ . The pent-up sexual energy, frustration. How strongly, how _ desperately _ he wanted Baekhyun- it wasn't even humorous. Sure, it had been endearing before- but that prior to Chanyeol fucking him. In addition, Baekhyun wasn't the only one who had emanated need.  _ Urgency. _

 

To say he'd underestimated Chanyeol was a bit of an understatement. He couldn't recall the last time he'd asked, or nearly  _ begged, _ someone to  _ stop. _

 

“Baekhyun.” He found himself shuddering involuntarily- Chanyeol sounded absolutely wrecked. Voice strained, throaty, and deep.

 

“You're so  _ big. _ ” His voice trailed off into a whine. That definitely wasn't the primary issue, but the size of his cock wasn't anything to scoff at, either. 

 

Baekhyun had to wonder if he was out of practice, or Chanyeol was just  _ that  _ good.

 

He'd made the right choice, in attending that Halloween party. 

 

“Okay- you can…” Baekhyun clung to the wolf- eyes fluttering shut when warm hands found the dip of his waist and Chanyeol fucked into him. The change in angle had Baekhyun's toes curling as he whimpered Chanyeol's name- tensing around him and shuddering when the head of his cock pushed directly against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. 

 

And in tandem, the sound of something cutting sharply through the air and fluttering, beating loudly several times had both Chanyeol and Baekhyun pausing. Chanyeol had to do a double-take- mouth falling open for a few seconds. 

 

_ Wings? _ Was Baekhyun even real? They weren't small either- which, perhaps, was the reason Baekhyun had opted to forgo them. However  _ that  _ worked _. _

 

But Baekhyun just folded them neatly behind his back and rolled his hips forward, and Chanyeol decided that he could explore  _ later _ . 

 

The couple built up something of a pace again- unrelenting, not a stutter. It was somewhat thrilling to know that he'd been the one who'd gotten Chanyeol so worked up. 

 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun onto his back, shifting with him so that they stayed connected, one hand gripping a plush thigh, the other stroking the side of his waist

 

The sound of skin slapping on skin, Baekhyun's pitched moans, increasing in frequency, Chanyeol's growls and grunts- the sound of their combined panting, resounded throughout the room. Chanyeol gave, and Baekhyun took- meeting each harsh thrust by rocking his own hips downward, nails raking trails of red down Chanyeol's back, head thrown back and eyes shut in bliss. He grabbed onto Chanyeol's shoulder, his opposite hand digging into one ass-cheek- attempting to pull him into each movement of their hips with some success. 

 

Chanyeol's mouth found his own again- sloppy, barely even a real kiss- but  _ just _ enough to distract him from the fact that Chanyeol's cock was  _ growing _ inside of him- releasing something of a startled noise and attempting to wiggle away, but Chanyeol held him in place. Eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be concentration. Perhaps discomfort.

 

“What's happening?” There was an undertone of panic in his voice, as he stilled- quickly realizing that there was no possible way, now, for Chanyeol to pull out of him without hurting him. 

 

But Chanyeol didn't respond, just ducked to kiss along the edge of his jaw, as his hips stuttered forward, and Baekhyun felt his cock  _ throb _ inside of him. He felt so impossibly full that it was almost  _ painful,  _ but the way Chanyeol's cock was nestled inside of him, the way the base was swelling, had it pressing against his prostate. 

 

His eyes were clenched shut, and his toes were curling into the sheets- gripping at Chanyeol's shoulders as a means of grounding himself as the stimulation bordered on unbearable.

 

“Chanyeol…” He whined weakly, mouth falling open when the wolf bit down on his neck- not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark- as he came inside of him with a deep growl resonating through his chest. 

 

Baekhyun gasped sharply as he threw his head back, clinging to Chanyeol more tightly, now, as his back arched off the bed and Chanyeol's cock throbbed again- losing it when his tongue laved over where he'd marked him, to the brief moment of tenderness as the wolf filled him to the brim. 

 

He came over his own chest with a loud, pitched, and breathy moan- inner muscles clamping down around the girth of his cock, around the swollen base as his body jerked, shook, with the force of his orgasm. Arms winding around the back of his neck to pull him down so that their fronts were perfectly aligned. So that every inch of Chanyeol's body was pressed against his own. 

 

Baekhyun clung to the larger man with a discernible level of desperation that Chanyeol couldn't  _ quite _ register- in a daze, of sorts, as exhaustion set in, as Baekhyun effectively milked his extended orgasm out of him intermittently. 

 

The high never abated for Baekhyun- who felt more and more energized, revitalised, by the second. 

 

He hadn't fed in  _ so _ long. 

 

As anticipated, Chanyeol was out sooner rather than later- perhaps a bit quicker than Baekhyun might have assumed. 

 

But it didn't quite benefit him.

 

Those few minutes of unconsciousness would usually be the time he used to gather himself and take off. Usually.

 

But Chanyeol was a dead weight on top of him, and Baekhyun was quite contentedly stuffed full of his cock, pumped full of cum. 

 

He wasn't quite sure he  _ wanted _ to leave. Not with how sated he was, not with Chanyeol's earthy, rainy scent all over him, not with how the wolf had made him  _ feel _ . 

 

Had he met his match? 

 

Readjusting his grip, Baekhyun managed to roll the pair of them over in one quick movement- wincing at the pull of Chanyeol's cock- still hard, still too big to pull out, tensing up with a soft gasp before forcing himself to relax. Gingerly, he sat up,    
  
A few hours prior, and the thought would have been absurd

 

It was certainly a cliche. Falling for someone in the throes of passion. Having a shocking, life-changing revelation that you  _ finally  _ found your other half as you climaxed together.    
  
Baekhyun was fairly certain that he was more in love with Chanyeol’s  _ cock  _ than he was with Chanyeol himself- but that  _ something  _ was undeniably still there.    
  
Maybe… Maybe this was something he could work with.    
  
Even if he wasn’t exactly looking to ‘settle down.’    
  
Just as quickly as he’d gone out, he came to again- blinking up at him blearily, somewhat groggy- before taking him in. He started from where they were still connected, the tightness of Baekhyun's body wrapped around him like a vice, legs falling on either side of hips, cool hands braced against his chest. 

 

His hair was in complete disarray, parted in such away that one of his curled horns was made more obvious, where it was seemingly connected to his skull- they weren't all that conspicuous, relatively small, and roughly the same shade of his hair, besides the gleam of each ridge; Curled almost elegantly and arched far backward, the width tapering off forwards into a pointed tip.   
  


Baekhyun's tail was swaying slowly behind him. Lazy. Content. With his aforementioned wings folded loosely behind him- enough for Chanyeol to see them again. 

 

He reached out to touch, but while meeting Baekhyun's intense gaze- eyes almost  _ glowing  _ a soft shade of gold, just faintly, in the dimly lit room. Pupils slit. There was a  _ whoosh _ of air when Baekhyun suddenly extended them outwards, wincing when Chanyeol made to sit up, but quite contentedly pressing into the warmth of his broad chest, releasing a soft, contented noise when one arm wrapped around his waist. 

 

He curled his wings forward, one wrapped around the pair with the other outstretched to allow for Chanyeol to touch.

 

He started with the webbing. Unbelievably soft, and precariously thin- a few shades lighter than the arm and the extended fingers of each wing- both made up of the same smooth, scaled texture of his tail, along with the entire backside of the wing. The shape was made up of sharp angles and clean lines- not curved or arched like a birds, and substantially wide- the very tips pointed sharply upwards and falling just above and beyond the span of his shoulders. 

 

That same  _ tenderness _ was back, and Baekhyun couldn't help the soft smile that curved at his mouth. He felt… fond. He felt fond of the wolf. And there wasn't anything he could do about it. It was a first, but maybe it was a welcome reprieve. Maybe Baekhyun didn't need to resort to meaningless one-night stands to keep him going. 

 

Perhaps… There was finally a person, a  _ creature _ , he could come home to and share a bed with every night. Perhaps he didn't need to resort to seducing unsuspecting, unsatisfying humans that he'd never see nor hear from ever again, from humans he could feed on only once and briefly before they were spent, before he drained them of their energy entirely.

 

Something that Chanyeol seemed to have in abundance. 

 

Baekhyun settled a hand under his chin to turn his head- slow, gentle, before leaning in to kiss him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as Chanyeol's arms wound around his waist. It remained that way, even as Baekhyun tipped his head to the side to kiss him more deeply, even as Chanyeol slipped his tongue into his mouth, pushing insistently against his own.

 

The deciding factor was the foreign warmth blooming throughout his chest, through his bones, and the fuzziness of his mind. 

 

Something told him that staying with Chanyeol wouldn't at all entail just using him for sex. 

 

Not with the way he held him almost reverently. Like he didn't want to let go. Not that Baekhyun could  _ go _ anywhere. 

 

He cupped the side of his face when they broke the kiss- foreheads tilting together, eyes slipped shut. 

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun murmured, not missing the way the wolf shivered in response.

 

His eyes fluttered open, curious, a noise of inquiry rising from his throat. 

 

A few beats and- “Why are we still stuck together, and why are you  _ still hard?”  _ The haze shifted. 

 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly- but clearly didn't feel even a touch of remorse. In fact, he felt quite self-satisfied.

 

“It's my knot.” Chanyeol affirmed.

 

“Your  _ what? _ ” 

 

“The reason we're stuck together, it's because I knotted you.” Baekhyun looked unimpressed by his haphazard explanation.

 

“It’s for… Breeding purposes.”

 

“Do I  _ look _ like a bitch?” Sharp. Moderately scathing. Baekhyun's frown deepened.

“Do you want me to answer that?” Smug. A slight smirk tugged at Chanyeol's mouth. 

 

“Do you want me to rip your dick off?” Despite the dangerous tone he'd adopted, the harsh glare-The smugness remained. 

 

Baekhyun leaned back, bracing his hands on the mattress behind him before slowly rolling, circling his hips - eliciting a low groan from the wolf. His cock pulsed inside of him again, filling him  _ even more - _

 

A sharp yelp sounded throughout the bedroom- Chanyeol's nails biting into Baekhyun's hips as he gasped, his inner muscles contracting tightly around him. It was the smaller man's turn to smirk. 

 

“Don't… Don't do that.” Chanyeol whimpered, another whimper escaping him when Baekhyun did it again, sighing softly as he eyes slipped shut. 

 

“ _ Please _ .” Baekhyun cracked an eye open in moderate confusion.

 

“Are you  _ begging _ ?”

 

Chanyeol swallowed dryly, nodding jerkily. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

It took some time for the swelling to go down enough for Chanyeol to pull out- cautious, careful for both of them as he urged Baekhyun to raise himself onto his knees.

 

An obscene slick sound, thick white leaking out of him and dripping down his thighs, Baekhyun didn't feel even a touch of the exhaustion that Chanyeol clearly did, who threw an arm over his eyes and flopped back down onto the bed as soon as Baekhyun climbed off of him.    
  
Perhaps a certain degree of soreness. Baekhyun hummed to himself as he sat back on his calves, legs folded beneath him, leaning back onto the heels of his palms before slowly trailing one hand upwards- over his hip, up over his abdomen and chest, fingers tracing over his collarbones. He tipped his head towards the side,  a soft noise escaping him as his fingertips ghosted over the reddened marks and purpling bruises marring his neck and throat. 

 

“Mmm…” He sighed softly as he applied more pressure to the abused skin with his fingertips, little shocks of pleasure shooting through his nerves. 

 

“Oh my  _ god.”  _ Chanyeol hissed, and Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open as he raised his head again- confusion pulling at his eyebrows, contented smile fading.    
  
“You… It… It looks like I  _ mauled  _ you.” Chanyeol actually sounded somewhat  _ concerned,  _ on top of legitimately looking  _ ashamed _ of himself. The wolf sat up, and Baekhyun watched him with narrowed, calculating eyes as he slid further down the bed to get closer to him- relenting easily when he made to pull him into his lap. Falling into place nothing short of naturally. 

 

Chanyeol raised a hand to trace over the marks  _ he'd _ left behind himself with an outward grimace and Baekhyun froze involuntarily, mouth falling open on a silent moan as his eyelids fluttered shut. He pushed into the touch, and Chanyeol’s lips parted in surprise- eyebrows furrowing at the response he’d garnered- unsure whether or not to draw his hand away or to let it continue.    
  
“Feels good…” Baekhyun breathed out, trailing into a soft,  _ real _ laugh that pulled at his heartstrings. 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, grazing his nails over the bruises and bitemarks and sighing when Baekhyun curled one hand around his wrist to keep his hand in place. 

 

“What…” He began, pausing when Baekhyun opened his eyes with a soft noise of inquiry.

 

“What are you?” Blunt. To the point. There really was no beating around the bush when it came to anything supernatural or otherworldly. 

 

“Hmm…” He began, letting go of Chanyeol's wrist in favor of tapping his chin, as though in thought. Teasing. 

 

“We’re already sleeping together, and we're both not… Human. What do you have to hide from me, at this point?”

 

Baekhyun feigned shock, resting a hand on his chest as though affronted. “Wait- I'm not human?” 

 

“Very cute. Get to the point.”

 

“Bossy.” Baekhyun scoffed, a frown tugging at his mouth,  though his eyes were alight with mirth. “I suppose I like you enough to tell you, now. Maybe.” Baekhyun ran a hand down Chanyeol's broad chest, “I like your  _ dick, _ anyways.”

 

Chanyeol opened and then closed his mouth, somewhat speechless. 

 

“Succubus. Seductress. Demon. Imp.” He shrugged offhandedly. “Something to that effect.” 

 

“Succubus? But you're….”

 

“Male? I suppose so. But that doesn't take away what I need or how I get it.”

 

A few moments pause. 

 

“Or my... Reproductive qualities.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Chanyeol choked. 

 

Baekhyun shifted closer- chests pressed together, arms wrapping around the back of his neck, faces mere inches apart. “What? You don't want puppies?” 

 

He released a sound dangerously close to a whimper as he buried his face against Baekhyun's neck, arms winding tightly around his waist. He shook his head, followed by a muffled “Don't tease me about kids.” 

 

He ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair several times, cooing at him. “Let's see how long you can keep me satisfied, first. Kids aren't exactly a short term commitment.”

 

“Wait- you can… Really?” There was hopefulness there, as Chanyeol pulled away to meet his eyes- eyebrows raised, head cocked to the side. 

 

“If my hips weren't a dead giveaway already then I don't know what to tell you.” Baekhyun offered a little half-smile, not missing the way the Wolf's gaze flickered downward, seemed to linger on his flat stomach. He looked almost… Amazed. 

 

Baekhyun raised his hands to cup Chanyeol's jaw, drawing his face up. 

 

He kissed him, then. Determined to keep it short and sweet initially, but Chanyeol cupped his nape with one hand, stroking his waist with the other, and tipped his head to the side  _ just _ so. 

 

The kiss tasted of a lot of things. Like want, and like hopefulness. Holding a certain degree of loneliness that was impossible to ignore. Like something that wasn't quite love.

 

But the  _ way _ Chanyeol kissed him  _ felt  _ like  _ a promise.  _

  
  


\----------

  
  


Baekhyun stuck around.

 

It was almost surreal having someone to come home to at all. 

 

With his truer, more  _ wolfish, _ nature- having a roommate was impractical at best. Seemed to aggravate the wolf _ more, _ feeling like they were infringing on his territory. 

 

But Baekhyun had the opposite effect. Baekhyun brought upon him a foreign sense of ease. Of  validation that he hadn't known he'd needed. 

 

Falling in love with a succubus was far from ideal, but for once in his life, the wolf was at rest. Was silent. And Chanyeol was  _ happy _ . 

 

He had to wonder how long it would last- he couldn't,  _ wouldn't _ delude himself into believing that the…  _ Thing  _ they had between them would last for long. Maybe a few weeks, a month if he was lucky. He didn't want to get his hopes up. 

 

Chanyeol learned more and more about him as time passed. Like how Baekhyun never ate.

 

Not _human_ _food,_ anyways. 

 

“I don't eat, I  _ feed.” _ He'd clarified when the wolf had asked him in passing. “If necessary, I can go a week or two without it- but after that…” He trailed off, “The change is pretty drastic, in that situation. I'd effectively be starving myself.”

 

“What do you _ feed _ on, exactly?” 

 

Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly, “You know what a succubus is, so i don’t see why you’re asking a question you already know the answer to.” 

 

“Wait so like…. A vampire, but with sex- A sex vampire!” He exclaimed- triumphant. 

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and turned his head away, “I’m not even acknowledging what you just said to me.” 

 

“But don’t you… They… Usually go from one human to the next?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, a frown on his mouth.    
  
“You want to know why I’m only ever with you.” It wasn’t a question, but Chanyeol nodded jerkily, eagerly in response. The excitement was tangible. 

 

“You’re not human. You’re someone, some _ thing _ with more than enough energy to spare.” 

 

“That’s it?” He looked disappointed, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes in response. 

 

“You’re really fishing right now, aren’t you?” He couldn’t help the coy smile that pulled at his lips, “Beyond the fact that I simply don’t believe that anyone can satisfy the way you have… You’re not too bad, either.” 

 

“I don’t know whether I should feel honored or used.”

 

But days turned into weeks, and had Chanyeol wondering whether or not he was there to stay, afterall. 

 

He’d never been _abstinent,_ but Chanyeol could admit that he’d avoided sex with normal humans, for the most part- Unsurprisingly, most people were _not_ keen on dealing with all that came with his werewolf physiology. Particularly when getting intimate- the biggest issue lying where Chanyeol stopped acting like his usual, goofy, loveable self and more like… Well, an _animal._   
  
Biting, scent-marking, mounting, and most pertinently, the _knotting,_ alongside the general possessiveness; were all something of a deterrent, and relatively disconcerting to the vast majority of society. 

 

To not approve of the wolf was to not approve of Chanyeol by extension- it was half of him, was half of his  _ life. _ He didn’t hate what he was, but he did hate being lonely because of it.    
  
But Baekhyun openly  _ encouraged  _ it. Slept with him so frequently that the wolf, for the first time in his life, went silent. Sated. Secure. Resurfacing only on occasion, when Baekhyun  _ really  _ tried to get a rise out of him.

 

He would have never thought that it would be even remotely possible for him to be  _ too  _ sexually active. To meet someone that liked him  _ too  _ much; But if it  _ was _ , it would have, without a reasonable doubt, been Baekhyun. 

 

If it had just been sex, Chanyeol might have doubted. Might have questioned his own placement in Baekhyun’s life. His necessity. If it had just been sex, Chanyeol would have known that there was nothing more to it. Whatever  _ it _ was that they had.    
  
But as Baekhyun started spending less and less time away from home, and his belongings, his various possessions made their appearance all over Chanyeol’s apartment. When Baekhyun started stealing his clothing, despite it being  _ far _ too big for it to be practical, and started adding his own unique touch to the place- in the form of new bedding and eventually even curtains, all soft, and neutral colors that reminded him of Baekhyun, it became abundantly clear that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. 

 

Thankfully, their dynamic never changed. The push and pull, the light-hearted jokes and general sassiness, were all things that remained in favor of preventing things from getting too terribly domestic. Too stifling. Too… Unrealistic. 

 

Baekhyun pulled his own weight- working varying hours that frequently had him staying out longer than Chanyeol. Baekhyun had once explained to him that it was out of want rather than necessity- he absolutely  _ detested  _ being unproductive. Hated the inactivity that accompanied it.    
  
To Chanyeol’s understanding, Baekhyun wasn’t in any need of money. He only wished he could say the same.    
  
It was all too surreal that someone, some _ thing _ as ethereal, yet aberrant, as Baekhyun still conformed to societal norms and participated in something so mundane, something so  _ ordinary  _ like full-time work. It made him seem almost… Human, in a way. More real. More… Attainable. Like he was actually within Chanyeol’s reach. 

 

He dared to be hopeful, for the first time in a long,  _ long  _ time.    
  
\----

 

Nearly a full month after they’d met, and Chanyeol’s birthday was fast approaching.    
  
He was more thrilled about the prospect of  having  _ someone  _ to spend it than he was about actually doing anything to celebrate. His friends were always diligent about wishing him happy birthday every year- but that was about it.    
  
Naturally, he hadn’t expected anything.    
  
So waking up with Baekhyun’s mouth wrapped around his cock was admittedly a pleasant surprise.   
  
He was already completely hard, member pulsing in Baekhyun’s grasp intermittently, where his hand was wrapped around the base, as he slurped noisily around his girth- eyes shut, jaw  _ probably  _ already aching from the stretch. He’d had to have been at it for some time, because he could  _ already  _ feel his knot starting to swell. Already dangerously close to the edge.   
  
It was almost disappointing that the blowjob would be so short-lived.   
  
Chanyeol’s fingers found his hair, threading through the strands as he arched his neck back with a low groan of Baekhyun’s name- eyes clenching shut, toes curling into his bedding.

 

Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks, withdrew his hand as he sank down further- eyes closed in concentration, breath held. Chanyeol cried out sharply, unabashedly as he swallowed around his length- the muscles in his throat fluttering around him, coaxing him to orgasm. His knot swelled, and Baekhyun drew his head back halfway, wrapping a hand around it and  _ squeezing _ it as it formed. Applying a firm, steady pressure that had the wolf keening sharply. 

 

Be pulled at his hair involuntarily, jerking beneath him when he squeezed, hands dropping down to the mattress on either side of him- fisting at his sheets. His back arched as he achieved release, Baekhyun swallowing around him each time he came, and then came again, intermittently- hand never leaving the swollen base of his cock, eyes fluttering open to watch Chanyeol as he came down from the lingering high. 

 

He let out a long breath, eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed, jerking beneath him when Baekhyun hummed around his length- a soft whine escaping him when his grip tightened around his knot. Attempting to draw it out. To effectively  _ wreck _ Chanyeol. 

 

And it was working.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed- voice soft, and slightly raised- cursing when Baekhyun hummed in acknowledgement. “Can you… I want you…” His eyes fluttered open when Baekhyun drew his head back- offering one last cursory lick over the head before he climbed up the Wolf's larger,  _ hotter _ body. 

 

He straddled the tops of his thighs- tail swaying slowly, lazily behind him as he looked down at Chanyeol- expression indecipherable.

 

Chanyeol looked best when he was like this- panting softly, sweat beading at his temples, body effectively on fire beneath his own. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his hands on Baekhyun's hips, looking at Baekhyun like he was something worthwhile. Something of value. Something as promiscuous and deviant as a  _ succubus _ surely wasn't.

 

It wasn't his self worth speaking. Just matter of fact. There was nothing glorified about sustaining solely through having an absolutely, well,  _ obscene, _ amount of sex. Through effectively luring unsuspecting men into bed with him. Through seducing people, faces he could never bother even putting names to, not when it was only ever just a one-night-fling. One quick lay to the next. Fast and painless- something that was carried out akin to an inconvenient, but necessary chore. Like he just wanted to get it over with- which was entirely too true.    
  
At some point, sex had stopped being one of the few things he genuinely enjoyed in life, and had instead become an  _ inconvenience  _ at best. Maybe he was just getting old. Maybe… Maybe he was just tired.

 

Regardless, he had trouble recalling the last time he  _ hadn’t _ felt that way about sex, about intimacy of any kind in general.    
  
_ But then there was Chanyeol.  _

 

Chanyeol, who was undeniably a turning point. Chanyeol who had managed to single-handedly reignite that insatiable fire he’d always had burning within him, something that had come  _ so  _ close to dying out. Through one long, intense, and memorable night. Through, unarguably, one of the most important nights in Baekhyun’s empty, sad life.   
  
That wasn’t to say he had been  _ sad _ prior to Chanyeol, but he could confidently say that he had never even  _ known _ happiness. Not truly. He had never been able to. Not when he hadn’t even known what he was missing in the first place.   
  
The way Chanyeol looked at him like he was something precious to him had undoubtedly warmed his cold heart. Regarded him with nothing but warmth and, dare he say,  _ love.  _

 

It was almost funny that he only ever had these sudden life-changing revelations when they were having sex. At the most inopportune moments, where verbalizing such sentiments grew rather difficult. The relevance would be lost, the genuinity, in favor of immense pleasure and skewed thoughts.    
  
Saying, “Chanyeol, you’re important to me.” Or even, “I  _ like _ you,” while he had his hand wrapped around his dick would almost certainly lose the desired effect. Would be a great way  _ not _ to be taken seriously. 

 

_ Later, _ he resolved. 

 

“Do you think I could fit this all inside of me if I tried hard enough?” Baekhyun mused aloud, pointedly squeezing his knot while humming softly to himself- a smirk tugging at his mouth when Chanyeol groaned inwardly, reaching down to curl his hand around his wrist and tentatively drawing it away from where it was wrapped around him. Baekhyun cocked his head in confusion- relenting easily when the wolf drew him down- anticipating maybe a kiss, or something that  _ resembled  _ a kiss. Maybe his mouth on his neck, and marks on his throat. 

 

But instead he abruptly spun them around- pinning his much smaller body to the mattress with the at least somewhat bearable weight of his own. He’d be lying if he said that he disliked it- being at Chanyeol’s mercy. Being surrounded by his warmth and inexplicably  _ delicious  _ scent. Baekhyun was comfortable.

 

“I love being reminded how tiny and insignificant I am compared to you and all, but what are you doing?” 

 

“Shh.” Chanyeol hushed, burying his face into the side of Baekhyun's neck- inhaling deeply and involuntarily rutting his still-hard cock against Baekhyun's stomach when his hips stuttered forward, his breath catching in his throat. But then he stilled- a barely audible sigh escaping him as he nuzzled in closer.    
  
When his breathing evened out, giving way to soft snoring, it was clear that he’d fallen back asleep. Baekhyun released a long-suffering sigh, but he couldn’t name any discernable place that he would rather have been than with Chanyeol. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s the point in going out for dinner if you can’t even eat anything?” Chanyeol mused aloud, side-eyeing Baekhyun from the passenger seat-  a slight frown on his mouth. Baekhyun sent him an indecipherable look- Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

 

“I will. Don’t worry.” He finally replied, a minute or so later- expression still unreadable. Chanyeol’s frown deepened in his apparent displeasure. 

 

Just as he was about to yield yet another half-hearted protest, “Stop complaining, Yeol. You always spoil me, let me do something _ nice  _ for you.” 

 

“...Okay.” He sighed, petulant, folding his arms across his chest and slouching in his chair- eyes on the road, looking at everything and nothing.

 

That sat in companionable silence for some time, Chanyeol jolting in his seat when Baekhyun grabbed his thigh. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

To Chanyeol’s pleasant surprise, the table they were lead to already had a group of people seated- all friend’s of Chanyeol’s, and Baekhyun’s by extension. He’d fit himself into Chanyeol’s life with ease. It was almost unbelievable, if not for the fact that Baekhyun was so  _ charming;  _ it was practically ingrained into his very being, and entirely involuntary. It worked to his advantage more often than not, but there was no  _ off _ switch. Chanyeol couldn’t say he minded.    
  
It was part of Baekhyun, afterall.

 

The dinner party progressed smoothly- an evening filled with laughter, light-hearted conversations, and genuine happiness on Chanyeol’s part.   
  
And it was, of course, all because of Baekhyun. Who’d taken the time, and had put the thought into arranging something for his birthday after discovering that Chanyeol couldn’t quite recall the last time anyone had thrown a party for him. 

 

As presumed, Baekhyun didn’t actually  _ consume  _ anything- just sat back and watched, seemingly content, with a soft smile on his lips.    
  
But then Baekhyun rested a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, and Chanyeol found that his gaze was half-lidded when their eyes met, a hand sliding down his back. Chanyeol swallowed dryly. 

 

_ Now? _ He internalized, eyes flitting around the table to see if anyone else had caught their silent exchange, but they were all too absorbed in talking to one another to notice. 

 

When Baekhyun made to stand to excuse himself from the table, Chanyeol waited a few minutes before following suite- finding that he was almost  _ trembling  _ in anticipation when he did. Attempting, and likely failing, to slip away unnoticed. 

 

It played out like an odd mixture between a bad porno and his greatest wet-dream when he passed the threshold, the door swinging shut behind him as he fumbled, blindly, for the lock. There was an audible click, and then he was patting down the wall until he found a light switch in the private bathroom.

 

The lights flicked on, and Chanyeol had to take a few moments to allow everything to register- firstly, that Baekhyun was naked from the waist down, second, that Baekhyun was perched almost precariously on the marble countertop with his legs spread wide, head lolling back, eyelids fluttering. Lastly, he had one hand between his legs, three slim fingers buried inside and slowly but steadily pumping in and out of his body- and if that wasn't an invitation, Chanyeol didn't know  _ what _ was. 

 

Chanyeol didn't waste any time before closing the distance between them- pressing himself in-between his legs as he reached down to force him to retract his hand- groaning lowly as self-lubricant dribbled down his wrist. The concept of Baekhyun getting  _ wet _ for him was almost unbearably hot.    
  
“How do you want me?” Baekhyun all but purred, fingers finding the front of his shirt and fiddling almost idly with it's buttons. 

 

“Ride me,” He replied without missing a beat, easily lifting Baekhyun from the counter, Baekhyun's thighs wrapping around his waist, and his hands finding his broad shoulders. Chanyeol sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat with Baekhyun balanced in his lap, thighs parted, forcing Baekhyun to spread his own legs far enough to straddle him. The Wolf's hands found his hips, breath catching in his throat when Baekhyun pressed the heel of his palm down against where his cock was straining at the front of his jeans- barely contained. Baekhyun couldn't open his pants fast enough, stroking his heavy cock several times before rising just enough to press the head against his entrance. 

 

He moaned aloud, high and breathy, when Chanyeol's cock filled him, allowing the weight of his body to pull him down- forcing the entire length of his dick into him in one smooth go. The back of Chanyeol's head hit the wall with a dull thud, hands massaging at Baekhyun's wide hips almost reverently. Appreciatively. Full lips parting on a deep moan of his name, sweat beading and sliding down from his temple.    
  
As soon as his ass hit the tops of Chanyeol’s thighs, Baekhyun was lifting himself back up, and then dropping back down- eyes shut in concentration, little whines, and soft, breathy noises escaping him with each delicious drag of Chanyeol’s thick cock inside of him. Effectively bouncing in his lap, their hips meeting harshly when Chanyeol bucked up into him each time he slid back down, Baekhyun fucked himself on his cock.

 

Baekhyun’s hand curled into his hair when Chanyeol curled a hand around his length- grip tightening when he matched their somewhat erratic pace with quick, tight strokes of his fist. His eyes eagerly drank everything up, the magnificent image Baekhyun made on top of him; his eyes closed, and his eyebrows furrowed- breath coming out unevenly, lips parted as he panted. Every thrust was punctuated by the air being forced out of his lungs, by noises that were growing increasingly louder and louder, by the lewd sound of skin on wet skin, the slick sound of his cock drawing in and out of his pliant body. 

 

When the familiar swelling began at the base of his cock, Baekhyun made pause- panting harshly, now, as his eyelids fluttered open, eyes bleary, thighs shaking from exertion, body exhausted in his hunger.

 

While they were in a locked bathroom, away from prying eyes, the length of time that they’d be knotted together was unpredictable at best- and surely their dinner party had already taken notice of their absence 

 

But Chanyeol seemed to be following the same train of thought, as his arms snaked around Baekhyun’s waist to lift him up with evident reluctance- just far enough that his knot was pressed against his entrance as it swelled outside of him. To his own surprise, Baekhyun found himself _ disappointed _ with the distinct lack of too-full-ness that accompanied having Chanyeol’s knot lodged inside of his ass, a pout pulling at his mouth until the wolf kissed it off of his lips- deep, and sloppy, and  _ entirely _ Chanyeol. 

 

“Just wait until we get home,” He sounded strained, and Baekhyun cupped the side of his face, thumb stroking over his cheek as he rested their foreheads together- gaze nothing short of warm and enticing. “I’ll have you stuffed full of my knot for  _ hours, _ ” Deep, husky. Baekhyun shuddered involuntarily- choking on a moan as Chanyeol continued to stroke his swollen cock, quick, and even now that they’d both stilled. 

 

Chanyeol’s lips found the shell of his ear, and Baekhyun whined his name as he came over his fist in quick spurts, hips stuttering forward as his muscles locked up intermittently- tightening almost  _ painfully _ around his dick and coaxing Chanyeol’s own orgasm out of him not long after.  

 

With a deep groan of his name, Chanyeol’s hips bucked upwards as he came inside of him, dick  _ throbbing _ inside of his body- hypersensitive, now, as he came down from the temporary high.    
  
While he liked to  _ think _ he’d built up something of a tolerance to the way Baekhyun seemed to drain him of his energy whenever they slept together, fucking Baekhyun never failed to knock him on his ass- although no longer to the point that he passed out beneath him afterwards. That was something, he supposed.    
  
But there was no way it wasn’t worth it- not to see the contentedness that washed over his features, to the way he seemed to brighten almost visibly afterwards. Suddenly alert, re-energized. It was an extraordinarily small price to pay for Baekhyun’s happiness.    
  
Chanyeol panted into his neck as he slowly, but surely, regained himself- much more quickly than an ordinary human- and that’s where his werewolf biology worked to his advantage. 

 

He patted Baekhyun’s ass, blinking heavily and groaning lowly  as Baekhyun involuntarily tightened around him before rising back up with exaggerated reluctance. Chanyeol groaned at the sight of his cum dripping down the insides of his thighs- a minimal amount in comparison to what he'd filled him with. But it was definitely messy enough; Baekhyun sighed as he wiped up the mess with his fingers, stepping over to where his jeans and underwear were strewn across the marble countertop and washing his hands before slowly redressing himself. 

 

Chanyeol took a few seconds longer to recuperate before gathering himself again- tucking his half-hard cock back into his underwear before crossing the bathroom to stick his cum-slick hand underneath the stream of hot water. He startled, slightly, when Baekhyun tugged him forward and reached down to close his pants- relatching his belt, and straightening his shirt, humming softly to himself before giving him a cursory once over. 

 

“Alright. I think we've taken long enough, let's get back to your friends.” Baekhyun smiled, slightly, righting his own outfit before grabbing Chanyeol's hand and leading him out of the bathroom- fingers threaded together.

 

As anticipated, they received knowing glances and smirks from the majority of their table as they seated themselves back down- Baekhyun's hand never leaving his own, the succubus pressing himself up against his side and cuddling into him. They all laughed it off, of course, on top of issuing a few lewd comments that had Chanyeol flushing, but Baekhyun shrugging them off easily. 

  
  
  


It was after the cake had been brought out, and the group had sang happy birthday to him, that Junmyeon asked the, dreaded on Chanyeol's part, question that had apparently been on everyone's minds. 

 

“So are you two…” He began, pausing at the almost pained look that twisted at Chanyeol's face, everyone's attention seemingly drawn towards the couple in question. 

 

But Junmyeon looked sheepish, shaking his head and about to wave it off, to announce that it wasn't his, or anyone else's business. 

 

Although no one was as shocked as Chanyeol when Baekhyun answered easily with a, “Yes. We have been for a while, now.” Receiving a chorus of “aww’s” from a few of the female guests. 

 

Joy clapped excitedly- infectious smile on her face, “You two are so  _ cute _ .”  Earning an emphatic nod from Sunny.

 

Chanyeol managed to compose himself, but there was an unmistakably almost... Giddy feeling, inside of him. 

 

When the party came to a close, and Junmyeon paid for the entire dinner without anyone even asking him to, their guests started leaving- Baekhyun and Chanyeol eventually getting ready to do the same, but finding themselves stopped by Yura, Chanyeol's sister, on the way out. 

 

She first gave Chanyeol a hug- kissing his cheek and ruffling her hair with a soft smile on her face, “I just need to talk to Baekhyun for a second,” Prompting Chanyeol to share a glance with the succubus who shrugged and nodded in the direction of the door. 

 

“I'll be right there.” He murmured, and Chanyeol left with great reluctance. 

 

They hadn't yet officially met, but Baekhyun had heard a great deal about her- Chanyeol absolutely  _ adored _ Yura. And from the little he'd seen of her, he could understand why. 

 

Understandably, although he doubted Yura knew what he was, he anticipated disapproval. Rejection. Baekhyun was hardly an ideal partner, why would she approve of him being with Chanyeol? 

 

But the preconceived notion was already written plainly across his face- hands fiddling with the bottom of his jacket, and his gaze lowered. 

 

And it was such a _human_ prospect. It would have been humorous if not for the fact that Baekhyun _actually_ _cared_.

 

He stiffened when Yura drew him in, enveloped him in a warm hug that immediately had him relaxing, returning the embrace half-heartedly with his hands clutching at the back of her jacket. She smelled like Chanyeol, gave off a similar vibe that  _ immediately _ put Baekhyun at ease; Baekhyun tucked his face into her neck, eyes shut, and Yura stroked a hand through his hair. 

 

The response was entirely involuntary, and Baekhyun hadn't the faintest clue as to what had elicited this type of response. Had him suddenly yearning for this type intimacy from someone who was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger.

 

But he imagined it had something to do with the fact that she was Chanyeol's sister- Chanyeol's  _ family _ .  _ Family _ . The thought tugged uncomfortably at his heartstrings. It was a somewhat sensitive topic. 

 

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually she spoke- voice gentle, soothing. “I can tell that… You really,  _ really _ like him. And that he's _ completely _ fallen for you, too.”

 

“It's been a long time since I've seen him like this, Baekhyun. Too long. You're good for him.”

 

Gently, she drew back, although kept her hands on his waist, squeezing in reassurance. “Take care of my baby brother, Baekhyun.”

 

“He has a good heart… Please don't break it.”

 

The weight of realization hit him, but contrary to what he would have expected, Baekhyun didn't feel the need to flee. To get out. To leave. His heart felt warm.

 

Because he loved Chanyeol. 

 

“I won't.” He began quietly, offering a watered down smile, but a genuine one, “I need him too much.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment they made it through the door, Baekhyun was grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom- slowly, calmly. There was something different in the air. 

 

He pulled the wolf down on top of him- kissed him softly, and slowly- deeply, with no hint of franticness to be found. They took their time exploring eachother’s mouths, eyes shut in concentration. 

 

They started undressing eachother, piece by piece- not in any hurry. Lips moving together all the while- interrupted only when they pulled their shirts off over their heads.

 

It took a great deal of time before they were both completely bare, Baekhyun's arms wrapped around his shoulders, soft whimpers being released against Chanyeol's mouth as he carefully fingered him open, massaging around the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him until he had tears beading at his eyes, until he  _ begged _ Chanyeol to continue. He was even wetter than before- muscles relaxed and completely ready for his cock. He moaned his name into the kiss when Chanyeol slipped his cock into him- clung to him like a lifeline when he started moving- the kiss becoming something more along the lines of them just panting into each other's mouths.

 

It became abundantly clear that they weren't just  _ fucking, _ not with the way Baekhyun was holding onto him like he never wanted to let him go, not with the involuntary sniffles that had Chanyeol pausing before Baekhyun asked him to  _ please  _ keep moving. There was a certain degree of  _ calmness _ that wasn't usually there… Nothing short of refreshing. 

 

“Mark me,” He whispered into the kiss, barely audible, more felt than heard. “Make me yours,” His voice almost sounded broken, and Chanyeol didn't understand. 

 

“Why are you crying?” He asked with genuine concern written across his features, kissing his cheeks, and then the tip of his nose. 

 

“I… I just really… I think I-”

 

“Shh…” Chanyeol hushed, raising a hand to stroke the side of his face affectionately. Baekhyun was working himself up, tripping over himself.

 

“I  _ love _ you.” He choked out with finality, hiding his face into the crook of his neck, body trembling almost imperceptibly.

 

Chanyeol's knot had already finished swelling inside of him- and perhaps waiting until they were stuck together to confess wasn't the  _ greatest _ decision he'd ever made, but his head wasn't clear.

 

“I love you too, Baekhyun.” 

 

He pressed a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips before trailing downwards, his mouth finding his neck, and his teeth sinking into his flesh without even a moment of hesitation. Baekhyun came untouched when the Wolf's teeth broke his skin, sank in so deeply that there was no possible way that he  _ hadn't  _ marked him- his nails raking down his back when Chanyeol came inside of him   
  
While there was nothing Baekhyun hated more than being made vulnerable- If it was for Chanyeol, then,  _ maybe _ , it wasn’t so bad. Chanyeol had changed him for the better.


End file.
